


Will You Be There When I Wake Up?

by simp4hauru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4hauru/pseuds/simp4hauru
Summary: Cora came to an inn for the summer to get some money in her pocket and nothing more. But her peaceful summer plan was ruined when he walked through the inn’s doors.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Tomatoes and jam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m gonna tell y’all real quick that english is not my first language and this was just an idea that popped in my head and I wanted to it write for people.
> 
> Love you

“Cora! Wake up, you have work to do!” Mr Ackerman yelled from outside my room door. He wasn’t the most pleasant person to work with unlike his husband, but he is silent and minds his business.

Pulling my clothes over my head I saw people having breakfast on the terrace. I ran down the stairs and bumped into Mr Smith. “Morning. Cora, could you get the things on this list for me?” He said handing the list to me. 

I quickly read it and nodded. While walking into the kitchen to grab some breakfast for myself I saw Levi cleaning the tables on the terrace after the guests had finished eating.

In the kitchen I saw Niccolo cooking something that smelled delicious and Sasha was hugging him from the behind trying to get a taste. Neither of them noticed me when I got an apple for myself and ran out the back door. 

Hopping on the bike I headed to the town. Riding past the amazing ocean view I smelled the salt that the wind brought with it.

Stopping right in front of my favorite little store in town I got off the bike and went in. The bell rang as the door opened. 

“Tomatoes and jam? Am I right?” Hange asked from somewhere in the middle of the isles. “As always.” I said while trying to find them. 

They suddenly popped from behind the counter with the items that I needed. I paid and was about to leave when they stopped me. “Tell Levi he needs to come clean my bathroom.” “I will.” I replied before heading out. 

I walked through the town square and went in the small flower shop to get the usual weekly flowers for the inn. 

“Could I get 24 Calla lilies and one sunflower?” I asked the old man behind the counter. He gave me a small nodd and went to get the lilies from the back. 

He put them on the counter and walked to my side and took one sunflower. “42€ miss.” I paid the man and got out of the store. 

I put the tomatoes with the jam in the basket on my bike and put the flowers in the back holding on the single sunflower.

Riding back the uphill was a pain in the ass and I started to sweat because of the heat coming from the sun. My hands started to slip from the sweat so I decided to walk the rest of my way up. 

Erwin saw me coming while he was fixing the fence and waved at me to come to him. “Could you also put the flowers in place?” He asked me. “Of course.” I said and went to the back door. 

I put the bike to lean on the wall and got the flowers first so they wouldn’t get dehydrated in the sun. I heard a call pull up when I was putting water for the flowers. 

Walking outside to put the flowers in their tables I saw the car and a man getting out from it. Erwin and Levi walked up to him and he was barely taller than Erwin and looked like a giant next to Levi. He gave a hug to both of them and went to get his bags from the trunk. 

I have never seen Levi hug anyone else except Erwin so that must mean the man was some what close to him.

He walked past me and we locked our eyes and he almost tripped while doing it making me laugh a bit. He looked embarrassed and quickly got inside with his bags trying to run from the awkward situation. 

Levi came to get the rest of the plates on the tables and I got a chance to talk to him. “Who’s he?” He looked up at me lifting his eyebrow. “Erwin’s nephew, Jean.” Erwin has a nephew? That’s new information. 

“How long will he be staying?” I asked not so subtly. “Look brat. I’m not going to be part of your summer romance or whatever you are thinking about.” 

I nodded in undertandment and shut my mouth not wanting to get more embarrassed from Levi calling me out on my thoughts. 

Walking inside it was already getting pretty dark and I got in the kitchen to help Sasha set the table. All of the workers ate together the dinner because Erwin says ‘we are like a big family and families eat dinner together’.

We set the table together and I heard Hange walk through the door from the way they threw their shoes in the corner the second they walked in. “Evening my beautiful people!” 

“Put your damn shoes where they belong.” Levi said pointing at the rug next to door. Hange didn’t go back to put them there instead just plopped on a chair. “Oh yeah. Did Cora tell you I needed my monthly bathroom cleaning?” 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Levi mumbled under his breath and walked in the kitchen to get away from Hange. 

Few minutes later everyone was at the table but Erwin lifted his finger when Sasha was trying to take the first bite. 

“I will be right back.” He said getting up and walking up the stairs. “And don’t start before I am back!” Sasha clearly wasn’t pleased with that statement.

Levi took the bottle of wine on the table and poured some for himself. Hange took their glass and tried to get some but Levi slapped their hand and said. “Not for you. You have too much energy already.” 

Erwin came down the stairs with someone following him. Jean. 

Erwin sat back on the seat next to Levi and Jean sat next to me giving me an embarrassed smile and saw some blushing on his cheeks. 

Sasha immediately dug in and everyone started talking about their day. 

“I’m Jean... Kirstein.” He continued after a moment. “Cora Doxon.” I said giving him my hand to shake and he gave his and gave it a light squeeze. 

Later at night after the dinner I was still up walking around the inn. I heard some footsteps behind me and turned around to see Jean. “Oh, hi. Sorry, did I wake you up?” I asked him. 

“No I couldn’t sleep. Why are you up so late?” 

I looked around and turned to him whispering. “Don’t tell Levi or Niccolo but I was tasting the desserts for tomorrow.” His eyes lit up. “What kind of desserts?” 

“I don’t know yet I haven’t checked yet. Wanna come with me?” I asked as I was leaning on the kitchen’s doorway. “Don’t have to ask twice.” He said and quickly walked in the kitchen pulling me in and closing the door behind. 

I gave him a confused look on why he locked the door he answered. “Levi is scary, especially at night.” I laughed knowing it’s true because I have ran into him once and it will be the last time at night. 

We opened the fridge seeing cheesecakes in the fridge and took one out on the counter. 

“Now this is the tricky part. You take the whole cake because if Niccolo sees a half eaten cake in the morning he will eat you for breakfast.” Jean laughed and got us two plates and forks. “Then let’s do it for our lives.” 

When we had cut the cake we heard footsteps and a lamp light up in the room next to the kitchen. We both knew who it was. In panic I motioned for Jean to kill the lights and tiptoed together to the back door so we could keep our heads. 

We ran as fast as our legs could let us while laughing and it got us to a field. I sat on the ground and patted the ground next to me for him to sit. 

“Where are the plates?” I asked him with the cake, knife and the forks in my hands. His eyes widened when he realized he forgot to take them from the counter as we tried to get away from the beast. 

“Shit.” He said and shrugged after a second taking a fork from my hand and took a bite. “This is good.” He said taking more. 

“Wait, let me have some.” I said in panic worrying he was going to eat it all. He took the fork and put some of the cake in my mouth. God, Niccolo you are a damn good baker too. 

After finishing the cake we both laid on the grass of the field with our stomachs full of cake staring at the dark sky full of stars.


	2. The bathroom

Waking up to Levi banging on Sasha’s door I get silently out of bed and hope the ground would swallow me before he comes banging on my door. 

“I didn’t go to the kitchen last night.” Sasha told Levi. This is it, better start planning on who I want to invite to my funeral. I hear his footsteps coming closer to my door and start panicking. 

“Oi, brat! Was it you who was in the kitchen in the middle of the night?” He yelled while trying to open the door I locked seconds before he came to it. 

Hearing someone else come to the door I took that chance to open the window and jump out in the hay stack under it. While down on the ground I heard Levi break through the door and Erwin trying to calm him. “Levi, it’s not that important if someone was eating some cake last night. We have many more.” 

Levi scoffed as he came to the window and looked down to see me waving awkwardly at him. “You get to clean Hange’s bathroom for this.” He said before closing the window. Great. At least I got to live.

When I tried getting up a hand was before me giving their help to get me up from my ass. I looked up and saw Connie. He was holding on a horse’s leash. The horse was black and a bit smaller than the rest. I knew who’s it was because no one else here has one like it. It was Levi’s horse. 

“Thanks.” I said holding on Connie’s hand to get up. “Wanna help me clean up Hange’s bathroom today?” 

Connie laughed. “We are good friends but I would never go near their bathroom even if my life depended on it.” I nodded in agreement knowing I wouldn’t do it for him either. “It was worth the shot.” 

“Well I’m going to get breakfast and prepare for my last mission. Wish me luck.” I said walking away. “Good luck!” Connie yelled after me. 

Walking inside I saw Jean eating breakfast on a corner table and reading a newspaper without noticing me sit across from him. 

“What’s so interesting in that paper?” I asked trying to get a peek and eating his other croissant from his plate. He lifted his gaze and immediately blush rushed to his cheeks. “Morning.” He got the word out of his mouth. 

I smiled and took the paper from him. “Just the weather. It will rain on saturday.” 

Minutes later Erwin walked in and got our attention. “Morning everyone. Me and Levi talked and we came to the conclusion that we need to spend more time as a team.” Sasha and I looked at him like we don’t spend almost every second together. 

“We are going camping this weekend.” He said probably waiting for us to start cheering or something but all we heard was Sasha crunching cereal in her mouth. 

“What about the inn?” Niccolo asked breaking the silence. “The last guests leave in two hours and we leave right after them. So go pack proper forest gear and we will see you all in two hours at the front doors.” Erwin said before walking away and leaving us to finish our breakfast. 

Getting up from my seat Jean grabbed my hand and when I looked him in the eyes he looked blushing away. “Where are you going?” He asked still not looking me in the eyes. 

“I got to clean Hange’s bathroom before we leave. You are lucky for being Erwin’s nephew. Levi would never put you do something so dangerous when he is your uncle.” He laughed and let my hand go. “Then I will see you in two hours.” 

After getting the cleaning supplies to leave I put them in the bike’s basket and left. The downhill was giving me speed so all I had to do was enjoy the view. The sun was shining over the ocean and sent sparkles of light to the shore. 

Seeing Hange waving their hands on outside of their shop I stopped and hopped off the bike. 

“Finally you are here. I think there is moss growing out of my bathtub.” They said leading me up the stairs inside the shop to their apartment. 

When they opened the door I saw crap everywhere and now I understand why Connie doesn’t want to help me. I never had to go in here before but Connie had to once and said he was so traumatized he had to take 3 days off, of course Levi didn’t let him and called him a brat.

I opened the bathroom door and saw a spider web in the corner and two huge spiders in it. “Oh those are my new friends. The bigger one is Sonny and the smaller is Bean. Just let them be and clean around them.” They said and walked out. This will be fun. 

Hour and a half later I got out sweating my ass off and left back to the inn to pack. I left the bike on the ground and went inside running up the stairs. 

“What else do I need? Toothpaste, brush...” Continuing the list out loud I noticed Sasha leaning on my door and looking at the bag. “You probably need rubber boots, it will rain tomorrow.” I smiled at her and went to my closet to get them. 

“I guess that’s all I need.” I said throwing the bag over my shoulder and walking out with Sasha. 

Levi was tapping his foot restlessly. “Took you long enough.” He scoffed and stared walking with the others. We all walked together to the docks and Jean slowed down to walk next to me. 

“I can take your bag.” He offered. “It’s fine.” I replied smiling. 


	3. S’mores

When we got on the boat that was supposed to take us to the small island where we were supposed to camp out I sat next Sasha who was next Connie. Listening them argue about how many times you are supposed to eat breakfast was kind of entertaining. 

Looking across the boat I saw Jean looking at the shore we left getting further away. He turned his head and saw me staring and I flashed a smile and he smiled back. He waved his hand for me to come sit next to him since he was sitting alone. 

I walked to the other side and looked over the edge to see the fish swimming around the boat. 

When I sat down next to Jean we both were silent and looked away, which made it 1000 times more awkward but neither of us knew what to say. Levi ran to the edge from his seat and threw up in the ocean. Erwin walked up to him and rubbed his back softly. 

“Didn’t know he was the type to get sea sick.” I pointed out. Jean had lifted his head up and looked at Levi laughing a bit. “Yeah, he always gets sick when we go to boat rides. Don’t tell him a I told you that.”

”Your secret is safe with me.” “Look! I can see the island!” Sasha yelled and everyone turned to look, except Levi who was busy trying not to puke all of his breakfast out on the ocean.

Moments later we got some land under our feet and Levi said we had to stop in one place for ‘personal matters’. All of us waited outside the little shop so we could get to the camping site. Sasha and Connie kicked some rocks trying to play football with them. Hange and Niccolo were talking about something while me and Jean sat on the ground looking after our stuff. 

“I heard Niccolo say that we could have s’mores at the evening.” Right after I said that to Jean Sasha came running to me excitedly. “Niccolo said what?” She asked. “That we could have s'mores-" I didn't even get to finish the sentence before she ran to Niccolo and started begging to eat them now. 

Jean and I laughed at her excitement over some s’mores. 

Minutes later Levi and Erwin came back telling us to get our stuff and move our asses to the camping site. The walk was long and my feet started to hurt and my stomach growling. 

“Are you okay?” Jean asked me when he looked at my face that probably was covered in sweat. I shook my head and he took my backpack that made me feel like I was flying on top of clouds. “Thanks.” He gave me a warm smile and continued walking. 

“Alright you we got 4 tents so go build yours.” Erwin said and started putting up his and Levi’s together. Then it hit me, 4 tents. Who was I gonna sleep with? I looked around and saw Niccolo and Connie building theirs and Hange showing Sasha some rocks. I turn to look at my last option realizing who I was with. 

“Wanna give me a hand?” I asked as I took our tent and started putting it up. “Yes. Can you give me the instructions?” He asked and I handed them to him. 

20 minutes after trying to make it look like it wasn’t going to fall on top of us while we were sleeping we finally got it to look something like a tent and high fived looking at the clump of a tent. 

Levi came over and scoffed as he saw our tent, if you can call it that, and started to put it up himself. Jean and I turned to look at each other nodding as ‘we did enough’ and walked away to leave Levi with the tent. 

Hange and Sasha had rolled eight big rocks in the middle of the tent circle and Erwin made a fire in the middle of them making the rocks our seats of the evening. 

Later in the evening after Niccolo had made some delicious food for us Connie, Sasha, Niccolo, Jean and I went to the forest with flashlights. Hange had told us to catch some ghosts for them, but I don’t think we are going to find any. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Connie screaming and jumping in Jean’s arms. When I looked what had given him the heart attack it was a big snake following us. Sasha looked at Connie while laughing her ass off at his scaredy-cat of an ass.

I took a stick and tried to get the snake carefully on it without annoying it too much. Once it was on the stick I carefully walked to a small downhill, small enough to drop it so it wouldn’t catch up to us immediately. When Connie saw that the snake was gone he got off of Jean’s arms and rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry.” He mumbled. 

When it was getting dark enough we put the flashlights on. Some time later we found a huge cliff and the ocean was right underneath it. 

Connie was the first one to take his clothes off and jump into the water that was probably cold, Sasha and Niccolo following right behind him. 

I started to take my shirt off and was standing shirtless in front Jean. He blushed and quickly looked away. “What are you waiting for? Let’s get in the water.” I said and took the rest off. 

Being just few meters away from the cliff I turned to look at him still fully clothed and looked at him weirdly. “Come on!” I told him. He immediately took his clothes off and walked next to me. “What now?” He asked. 

“We jump!” I said already running to the edge. “We jump?” Jean asked scared but I was already falling to the water. Seconds later he gathered the courage to jump right after me. 

Down at the ocean we splashed the water at each other and played different games. 

After we had lost track of time and all of us were shivering from the cold wind we decided to get back to our tents to eat some warm s’mores. 

“What the hell happened to you guys?” Hange asked as we got out of the darkness of the forest. “Oh we just got a nice midnight swim.” Jean said sitting down on a rock. 

Erwin got up and walked to his and Levi’s tent. “I’ll get the towels.” He threw all of us one and we dried off while warming in the heat of the campfire. 

“I want s’mores!” Sasha said while going through Niccolo’s bag. “Calm down. Let me just- Ouch!“ Niccolo tried to get the bag but Sasha slapped his hand away. 

“Night!” All of them said when getting in their tents leaving just Jean and me sit at the fire. Jean held his finger up before running to our tent and running back with a flask in his hand. 

He took a long sip and offered to me. “Want some?” I nodded and took the flask out of his hand drank before even asking what it is, which bited me in the ass after because it really dried my throat and burned. “What is this?” 

“Neat tequila.” He said and took another sip. I wasn’t complaining because at least I was getting some alcohol in my system this weekend but he could have warned me before I took a long sip. 

When the flask was empty and after about half an hour we started giggling and Levi stuck his head outside and put his finger on his lips trying to tell us to shut up. We did the same to each other that made us laugh even more. “I will hit you both if you don’t shut up now.”

”Maybe we should stay quiet.” I whispered at Jean. He nodded. “I got an idea.” He said and pulled my head closer holding on the back of my head with his hand and the other was on my cheek. His face got even closer and he looked at my lips and opened his mouth. “May I?” I nodded and pushed our head together. 

Wrapping my hands around his neck the kiss deepened. “What are you-“ Hange peeked their head out of their tent and we separated immediately. “My bad. Continue like I was never here.” And pulled their head back inside. 

Jean and I looked at each other giving the look of ‘we never speak about this again’ and went in our tent. Both of our backs faced the other’s and without saying a word at some point we fell asleep.


	4. Horse stable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there will be some NSFW in this chapter. 
> 
> Love you!

“Hange!” I yelled while running after them. They turned around while having a confused look on their face. 

I stopped in front of them and tried to catch my breath before speaking. “Can we... switch tents.” I said running out of breath. 

“We already put them up. Why would we switch?” They didn’t understand the question. 

“No, no. I mean can you go sleep in my tent with Jean and I go with Sasha next night?” That’s when it clicked to them and said a long ‘oh’ in understandment. “Okay. I will get my stuff so we can switch.” They said before running off. 

Later when I was putting my stuff in the tent I was supposed to sleep the next night with Sasha she walked in. I looked at her and she had an apple in her hand. “Hey. Want some?” She asked offering me a bite from her apple. 

I laughed and shook my head. She helped me out to put my mattress in place. I told her what happened with Jean last night and she didn’t even seem surprised. 

“I knew it was coming. I have eyes you know. Have you ever seen what you look like when you are in a room with Jean. I think I once saw some drool on your chin.” She laughed. 

“No, you didn’t!” We started fighting about whether I drooled or not but it was cut short when Erwin poked his head through the tent.

”What are you guys talking about?” He asked. Sasha and I looked at each other and I shook my head telling her not to tell him. “About what we will have for dinner.” Sasha said. 

The next morning we were woken up by Levi dragging us both out from our tent still in our sleeping bags. 

“Rise and shine!” Levi said and walked away. ”What time is it?” Sasha asked and I looked at my phone groaning. “It’s fucking 5 am!” I yelled after Levi like he was an idiot who didn’t know when normal people woke up. 

Everyone, except Levi who probably never slept, was half asleep while walking back to the docks to get back to the inn. 

Connie, Jean and Niccolo walked slowly in the back. We turned around when we heard a thud and saw Connie laying in the ground. 

“I won’t carry you!” Levi said while walking in the front without even turning around to see what happened. Jean and Niccolo tried to give him a little kick to get him up. 

The smooth waves of the ocean swinged to boat making me almost fall asleep. I put my head on top of Sasha’s that was leaning on my shoulder. 

No one said a word at the inn and just went to their rooms to get a shower and change of clothes before we had to start working again. 

When I got out of the shower I heard someone stick a paper to my door. I knew who it was, Levi, he sometimes did that if he didn’t have energy to get everyone together and repeat everything he said a thousand times. 

I got the paper and read it. Almost nothing just taking care of the horses and a note at the end saying ‘talk’. What is that supposed to mean?

No one was at the stable so that means I got all day just for myself. 

When I was almost done feeding the horses I heard someone step closer to me. I turned around to see the last person I would like to spend a whole day alone with right now. Jean. 

He gave me a small smile and blushed a bit making his cheeks rosy red. I smiled back without saying a word. 

Neither of us said anything for a good hour until he broke the silence. “I’m sorry. I was pretty drunk. I know it’s not an excuse but-“ “It’s fine.” I said cutting him off. 

“It was fun and you asked me if I wanted to and I said yes. We are both grownups so we can make our own decisions.” I told him. He nodded and it went silent again. 

When we were done I climbed on a horse and said. “Are you just gonna stand there and stare?” I asked waiting for him to climb on his horse. 

He did and looked at me confused. “Wanna race to the hill?” I said looking at the little hill in the distance. 

“Last one there gets to do the other’s work of next three days.” He said. “Fine.” I said before kicking the horse and leaving him in the dust. 

He catched up to me fast and tried even getting past me. But I wasn’t gonna let that happen. 

I couldn’t get past him so he tried to stand up or something. It looked like he was doing great at first until he lost his balance. 

Quickly without even thinking I reached out with my hand to hold his so he wouldn’t fall. “Are you okay?” 

He looked a bit embarrassed about his failed trick but smiled and sat back down. 

I got to the hill seconds before him and got down from the horse him doing the same. “Wanna call it even?” He asked making me laugh. 

“You made the bet so own up to it.” I told him. “Fine.” He said rolling his eyes playfully. 

Without him noticing he got too close to the horse and he tripped from bumping into it. I catched him in a hug. 

Neither of us moved for a second until we looked at each other. “You have pretty eyes, Cora.” He said caressing my back making me smile. 

I didn’t say a word, just looked at his lips and putting my other hand on the back of his head pushing him closer. 

“May I?” I asked. He laughed a bit and without saying a word he kissed me. Deeply. 

He pushed me up against the tree and I lifted my other leg around him. I tried to lift his shirt up with my hands but he took them and pinned them above me.

With just one hand he started unbuttoning my shirt. I broke my hands free and pushed him on the ground him taking me with him. 

I was there sitting on top of him. Not complaining because the view definitely was nice to look at. “We should get back.” I said before leaning back in and giving him a kiss. 

Buttoning only few buttons back and trying to get back on the horse, he grabbed my waist and spinned me around to face him. “One more.” He said before kissing me again. 

When we walked back to the inn from the stable we saw Levi sitting at the terrace by a table with a teapot and three mugs. He stared at us and nodded us to sit by the table. 

He poured us tea and said. “Great that you talked.” Before getting up with his mug and walking away.


	5. Grocery shopping

When the first day of the three came I was ready to take it all in while I could. 

I took a cold glass of iced tea and went to sit at the terrace. It was so burning hot that I started sweating even without moving. 

I put my legs up on the chair next to me and started slurping the ice tea. “Looking good Kirstein!” I yelled at Jean while he was cutting the grass. I could see the sweat dripping down his forehead from all the way up here. 

He turned his back at me and lifted his hand to show me his middle finger making me laugh. 

Levi pulled the chair from under my legs and sat on it. He looked me up and down. “Why are you just sitting here? I gave you a list of work.”

”My work will be Jean’s for the next two days.” I told him. “Do whatever you want as long as the work is done by someone. Hey! Sasha, where did you find those cookies?!” He jumped up from the chair and ran inside to get the cookie box from Sasha that he had saved for something. 

I looked around at the lawn and saw just few strands of grass taller than the others. “Hey Kirstein, you missed a spot!” I yelled at him in the distance. He came back with the lawnmower and looked at the spot I told him about. 

“Where is it?” He asked while running out of breath. I pointed at the spot with my finger and he groaned. “I didn’t miss it! Did you just want me to come here?” I took a long loud sip from the iced tea and said. “Yep.” 

He rolled his eyes in annoyance and started walking to the storage with the lawnmower. “Thank god I’m done with everything.” He said while walking. 

When he finally got back he sat on the chair next to me and took the glass from my hands. “Is this for me? Thanks.” And drank it empty before I even got the chance to reply. 

He laid his head back on the chair and breathed out. 

Sasha came to the terrace with a piece of paper in her hands. “Cora, I need you to go shopping with me. Erwin gave us a list to get from town.” 

Jean sounded like he was about cry and was about to get up when I put my hand on his knee and got up. 

“Okay just give me a sec.” I said and she walked back inside. “Thanks for sparing me.” Jean said sarcastically. 

“I’m saving your energy for tomorrow.” I said before going in and giving him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush like crazy. “Wait! What do you mean ‘you’re saving my energy for tomorrow’?” He asked while I was walking away. 

Not turning back I just waved my hand and went inside. 

Sasha and I were about to go out the back door to get our bikes when Erwin ran down the stairs. “Oh and remember to get those chocolate cookies, that Sasha ate earlier.” 

“Quick question. Why did Levi get so mad when I ate them?” Sasha asked. I had the same question in mind because he almost never got so mad over some cookies. 

“Those are just his favorite.” Erwin replied and walked away. 

While we went down the hill with our bikes we saw Hange coming uphill from the town with their scooter. They waved like crazy at us with a big smile on their face, of course we waved back. 

In the store Sasha and I stopped to look at the list. “Okay we need flour, jam, chocolate cookies, raspberries, soap for the bathrooms, gum for Hange and eggs.” Sasha listed everything.

“You go that way and I go this way, when we have everything we meet in the middle isle to go to the register together.” I told her the plan and we both took a basket and went our ways. 

I got the cookies, eggs and jam. 

When I got to the middle isle with everything I had to wait for Sasha for a minute which quickly turned into 15. I didn’t have time for all day so I went to Sasha’s isles and stopped in the section that had gum. 

She had her finger on her chin while she was thinking. 

“Sasha, what’s taking so long?” I asked when I got next to her. “I don’t remember which gum Hange likes.” 

I just reached for the orange flavor and put it in her basket. “They like orange.” I said giving her a smile and walked to the register. 

“Oh great you are from the inn, right?” The cashier asked us when we got to the register. 

“Yep.” Sasha said. “Great. Just wait here a second and I will be right back.” We both turned to look at each other thinking Erwin had called to the store in case we forgot something. 

He came from the backroom with a wine bottle in his hands. “Levi called me that you guys were coming here and said to put this with the groceries. Oh and tell them happy anniversary.” That’s when it hit us. It was their anniversary and we didn’t do anything for them. Of course we didn’t have to but it has been our summer tradition to do something for them. 

Last year we, when I mean we I mean Niccolo, made a nice meal for them and set up a table for them. 

We ran out the store with the groceries and put them in our baskets. “What the hell are we gonna do?” Sasha panicked. 

“I don’t know.” I said and hopped on the bike. “But we gotta do something. Let’s go.” 

While riding around town I called on the inn’s phone. “Hello this is Shingeki no kyojin inn how can I-“ “Thank god it’s you Nico. Today is their anniversary!” I yelled. 

“What? Okay I’m gonna tell the others.” He said and hung up. 

“What did he say?” Sasha asked. “He’s gonna tell the others, but our mission is to get something for them.” She nodded. 

We stopped by the town center to think. “Uhm, what do they need?” I asked. “They don’t need anything.” Sasha said. She was right, they did have everything a person could ask for

“I have an idea!” Sasha yelled while jumping up and down. “Follow me.” 


End file.
